


Burst Of Insanity/Clarity

by ughavengers (rejectedreality)



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, Darcy and Maria are sisters, Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, F/M, One Shot Collection, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Witch Darcy Lewis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rejectedreality/pseuds/ughavengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. In which Steve has to pick Darcy up after a terrible date and certain feelings are acknowledged.<br/>2. A (slightly) drunk Darcy runs into her ex at the R&D mixer and Bucky is forced to help her out – not that he minds.<br/>3. Tony takes Darcy under his engineer wing much to her delight with a little magical help.<br/>4. Darcy discloses her feelings to Natasha while they’re sparring.</p><p>A series of fics from different prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Darcy + Steve

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> DL: I need you to come get me.  
> SR: Are you OK?  
> .  
> In which Steve has to pick Darcy up after a terrible date and certain feelings are acknowledged.  
> .  
> .

Steve doesn’t like it when Darcy goes out on dates.

She doesn’t go on them often but she goes on enough to ensure that he (secretly) has Maria doing background checks on all the guys she goes out with at least three times a month.

Steve recognizes the fact that even though Darcy could be considered a civilian she’s just as much a part of the Avengers as he is. Admittedly though, she was more on the science-y side of things rather than combat. But regardless she’s an integral part of the Avengers who’s privy to a fair few top secrets. Steve has to make sure that the guys she goes out on dates with aren’t secret HYDRA agents.

That’s all, of course, what Steve likes to tell himself when he thinks about Darcy going out on dates.

Because the alternative – well, Steve shouldn’t be thinking about the alternative.

In fact he’s been avoiding the alternative reason as to why he doesn’t like Darcy going out on dates. That reason, most obviously being that he likes Darcy. He _like_ likes Darcy.

And he shouldn’t.

Because he’s… him, and one way or another his lifestyle of fighting whatever big bad that appears will destroy whatever relationship he has.

 _Excuses_ , is what Natasha likes to mutter when they’re sparring, which is about the only time he ever tells her anything about his feelings.

Steve sighs as the phone call abruptly ends midway through ringing.

“Have you seen Darcy? She keeps ignoring my calls.” Steve asks Natasha as she walks into the communal kitchen. No doubt to eat some of the cupcakes Darcy always leaves lying around. A plus that every Avenger will agree with since Dr. Foster and her assistant Darcy moved in is the various cupcakes Darcy always makes.

“She’s on a date.” Natasha picks up a strawberry coconut cupcake and peels back the lining.

“What date?” Steve demands immediately and promptly ignores the smirk that appears on Natasha’s face.

“I set her up on a date with Jacob from R&D on the floor below her.” Natasha’s smirk turns wicked. “If there’s anything Darcy knows how to handle its scientists.”

“Why didn’t she tell me?” Steve mutters mostly to himself as he stares at his phone now understanding why she ignored his last three calls.

“Maybe she’s into him.” The unwarranted answer to his question is met with a frown.

Steve scoffs shaking his head. “She isn’t.”

He would know. Wouldn’t he?

Natasha shrugs seemingly knowing his internal struggle and takes a bite out of the muffin.

Before Steve could agonize any further over Darcy potentially liking one of the many guys Natasha always sets her up with. A normal life in house with blue shutters and a porch – and Jesus H. _Christ_ that fantasy should be about _him and Darcy_ not Darcy and Jacob from fucking R&D – with maybe a couple of kids and a dog. His phone buzzes with a text.

DL: I need you to come get me

Steve is already halfway to the elevator before he’s finished reading the text. He has half a mind to call her but barely manages to refrain from doing so and instead texts back.

SR: Are you OK?

The reply is immediate.

DL: I’m fine.

Steve releases a breathe of relief and clenches his fist knowing that if that guy did anything to her R&D will be down one scientist. And he wouldn’t give a fuck about what Tony would say about it either.

He gets to the garage of the Tower and decides to take a car knowing that if Darcy was dressed up for the date then she wouldn’t really want to be on the back of his bike. He takes one of Tony’s fancier cars just because.

When he gets another text he immediately opens it thinking its Darcy but it is in fact Natasha with the address to the restaurant where Darcy is. He lets out a short laugh not for the first time thinking that Natasha was a godsend with her sixth sense for practically everything and taps the address into the GPS.

Soon enough he texts Darcy a quick:

SR: I’m here.

When he arrives.

DL: Okay, text me about how Jane blew something up in the labs or something, I need an excuse to get away. I’m on that date and he just…

Steve frowns at the trail off of the sentence thinking something might’ve happened when he receive a series of texts one right after the other.

DL: He just said he doesn’t really like dogs???????

DL: I mean what kind of MONSTER

DL: Please save me

DL: PLEASE

A grin overtakes Steve unconsciously and he chuckles as he types out her request.

SR: Emergency in lab. Jane made something explode and is asking for you specifically.

He waits for about a minute before he gets an all-capitalized thanks with several ‘s’ tagged at the end. And soon enough Darcy is stumbling out of the restaurant and to him parked across the street sliding into the car without hesitation.

“Ugh, I can’t believe it, seriously, I don’t know what Natasha was thinking but I absolutely cannot date anyone that doesn’t like dogs. I mean, what kind of person doesn’t like dogs?” She pauses for a moment before answering. “I’ll tell you what kind, a person that Darcy has no interest in getting to know.”

Steve chuckles before glancing furtively at her then at the restaurant suspiciously. “But you’re okay though right? He didn’t try anything?”

“Who, Jacob? No he’s harmless.” She waves a hand absentmindedly leaning back into the passenger seat with a sigh as Steve starts to drive.

They’re silent for a moment before Steve opens his mouth and, in his opinion, says probably one of the stupidest things he’s said since meeting her.

“You know, I _love_ dogs.”

She turns to him and quirks an eyebrow. “I do know that.”

“I mean – I – I’m just saying.” He mumbles and he can just _feel_ the burning blush crawl up his neck as Darcy starts to grin.

“Is there something you’re tryna say there, Steve?”

He clears his throat and clenches the steering wheel maybe a little too hard.

“If you don’t want to be subjected to another date that could possibly be with a guy who doesn’t like dogs, you could always go out with me?”

At the red light he looks over to see her bite her bottom lip and watch her teeth scrape across it into a smile. His eyes flicker from her lips – God _damn it,_ Steve stop staring – and back up to her eyes.

“I’d love to.”

There’s no uncertainty in her voice whatsoever and Steve blinks in surprise.

“Really? I mean with me?”

Darcy laughs and nods her head a sweet smile forming on her lips. “I have to say though, Captain, it took you long enough.”

With that saccharine smile on her dark red lips and gaze on his he thinks that maybe he’s taken a little too long in asking her. But thankfully she’s still giving him a chance.

 

 


	2. Darcy + Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: She legit posts selfies every day with lame inspirational quotes to try to offset her narcissism. Today was a photo of her puckering her lips with her tits up to her chin and a Gandhi quote. 
> 
> From the Instagram: overheardla  
> .  
> .  
> Or:  
> A (slightly) drunk Darcy runs into her ex at the R&D mixer and Bucky is forced to help her out – not that he minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how the prompt connected to my thought process for the story but it happened. Please note that all my stories are not beta read so all mistakes are mine, greatly appreciated if you pointed out spelling mistakes :)

.

.

Darcy can think of, like, nine hundred and ninety nine things she could be doing right now other than standing in the corner of the bar by herself sipping on her second glass of Rosé Sorbet. Okay, let’s be real, it was more like her _fifth_ glass of Rosé Sorbet. And in the interest of full disclosure, she has no idea what’s in the fruity drink, all she knows – and cares about – is that it’s good and that it’s alcoholic. 

So Darcy feels no guilt whatsoever for getting drunk at the lame R&D mixer.

Truthfully, she’s sure everyone has no idea why she’s there in the first place. Sure she’s helped out the Science!Herdᵀᴹ and mother-henned them so that they were all fed and watered and got regular sleep. But that didn’t exactly guarantee her a spot at the parties where they get drunk and geek out over Science.

It’s not that she didn’t like going to the R&D mixers, but, okay yeah she doesn’t like going to the R&D mixers period. The only reason she’s at the party is because she’s been moral supporting Jane _before_ it became all the rage with Thor falling out of the sky and everyone starting to want a piece of her astrophysicist.

There it was, the ultimate reason she shows up to the R&D mixers: Jane.

And if there’s one thing (okay, maybe not _just_ one thing) Darcy’s learned from working with Jane all these years it’s that Jane is a mean drunk.

Not mean like ‘I’m gonna cut you, bitch’ (which Darcy has experienced in one particular situation to which she has promised to never ever bring up again) but mean like ‘oh, I discovered the Einstein-Rosen Bridge – _who are you?_ ’

To be fair Darcy didn’t think it was all that bad but scientists are a sensitive bunch. And Jane’s gotten far too many death threats just because she’s dropped a petty comment or two in a conversation while drunk so she comes to make sure that Jane doesn’t accidently make an enemy while inebriated. Although, being slightly inebriated herself doesn’t mean she’s doing a great job.

Darcy’s checking out the partygoers as she normally does – because if she can’t have fun at the party it doesn’t mean she can’t have fun _after_ – when she notices someone who doesn’t regularly show up anywhere let alone at one of the frequent R &D mixers Tony throws.

Bucky Barnes, the newest resident of the Avengers Tower sitting on a bar stool not too far from her. It’s odd, Darcy decides. She hasn’t seen much of the formidable Winter Soldier around the tower but the few times she ran into him they’ve made friendly/awkward conversation. So downing the rest of her Rosé Sorbet and miming to the bartender that she’ll take another she stands up and walks over to Bucky.

“Hey, Stranger. What are you doing here?” She allows a grin to slowly curl at her lips as he turns to her with a blasé look.

“Am I not allowed to roam around the tower now?” He deflects and her grin quickly turns into a frown as she remembers the strict rules he had to follow when he first arrived. The rules as of late have been waived since then for his spectacular behavior, meaning no Winter Soldier freak outs.

“Ah, well no, but I mean you hardly walk around the tower casually let alone show up at any of the parties Tony throws.”

He gives her a half smile and _success!_ is an echoing intrusive thought.

“Felt like stretching my legs.”

Darcy nods her head absentmindedly and her gaze lowers to his legs. “Well, they are pretty long legs not to mention you have, like, killer thighs, dude. Seriously, there’s a thing going around the tower on who has the best thighs, you or Thor.”

He raises an eyebrow and studies her face for a moment before speaking. “How much have you had to drink?”

“Um, not a lot,” Darcy’s’ shoulder lifts up in a half-shrug. “Like, not counting the pre-party drinks I had.”

His eyes narrow and Darcy would under normal circumstances – normal circumstances meaning sober – be worried if it weren’t for the small smile she can see him trying to repress. She grins at him happily in return when Jane crashes into her.

“ _Darcy._ ” Is breathed meaningfully into her neck with small spindly arms wrapping around her middle as Darcy stumbles and tries not to fall over.

“Janie,” Darcy reacts tensing as her eyes dart around to the closest guests. “Who did you insult now?”

“I didn’t insult anyone,” Jane looks up at her affronted before a contemplative look crosses her face. “At least I don’t think it was anyone important.”

Darcy rolls her eyes – and if the world tilts slightly because of it, well, no one would know but her – and turns to Bucky.

“This is Jane, my best friend slash boss-lady,” Darcy tilts her head down to Jane whose head is resting on her shoulder. “Janie, you know Sargent Barnes, right?”

“Oh yeah,” Jane’s eyes widen and she removes one of her arms that is still wrapped firmly around Darcy’s waist and clicks her fingers. “Steve’s friend right? Do you know anything about space?”

“Uh -”

Is all Bucky is able to get out before Jane blazes on.

“Never mind. More important matters I just saw Trey.”

The good mood Darcy’s been riding since the pre-party drinks drops instantly. The last thing she needs is to see her ex-boyfriend at an R&D mixer. And speaking of the asshole, as if he was summoned by Jane voicing his name like Satan, he appears in her line of sight.

“Oh, craaaap.” She groans and hunches her shoulders like it would make her smaller. She tries to add to her avoidance skills by trying to subtly hide behind Bucky – because _damn_ is the guy built – but it doesn’t exactly go the way she wants it to when he turns to see what she’s looking at.

“Who’s Trey?” He asks automatically an odd stoic look passing over his face. Darcy thinks that it might be his fall back Winter Soldier mode.

“Don’t look over!” Darcy hisses and pokes Bucky in his abdomen and whoa, he has really hard abs.

Bucky turns to her sharply surprised by her action but doesn’t snap at her which is a delayed thought process she realizes only after she poked him. You don’t go around poking ex-assassins with major PTSD, Darce, especially since this one was held captive by HYDRA, it’s like common sense.

She blames the alcohol.

“Trey’s her shitty ex-boyfriend who left her for some dumb blonde bimbo that has, like, a surprisingly large amount of followers on Instagram.” Jane slurs tiredly and Darcy places her on the closest bar stool.

Darcy nods her head when she sees Bucky give her a doubtful look. “It’s true; she legit posts selfies every day with lame inspirational quotes to try to offset her narcissism. Today was a photo of her puckering her lips with her tits up to her chin and a Gandhi quote.”

Darcy’s 98 percent sure that that wasn’t what Bucky was asking but that’s the answer he gets anyway.

“Oh damn, now he’s coming over!” Darcy groans and the closer he gets the more her panic starts to flare.

There are two innate instincts that are natural to the human body: fight or flight. Now, Darcy will be the first to admit that when it comes down to the two she almost always goes with flight. However, in her drunk and addled mind she might’ve confused the two which is why when she grabs onto Bucky’s arm like an octopus she’s ready to (metaphorically) fight her ex.

“What are you doing?” He asks flatly turning to her with a blank face that may or may not be slightly scary.

“Look,” She begins hushed, eyeing Trey as he walks closer and closer. “I know that this is not how you imagined your night to go but I need you to pretend to be into me. Like, right now.”

A conflicted look comes across his face and Darcy’s eyes widen.

“I know that this is stupid of me to ask you but Trey really screwed me over and I can’t face him without showing that I’ve moved on, because I have moved on believe me I’m like the best at moving on but the asshole probably still thinks I’m hung up on him and that he was the best thing that happened to me and that I’d never be able to find anyone better and I just need to prove him wrong.”

All of this is said in one long hushed whisper that leaves Bucky slightly impressed. She pleads with him silently through her eyes but before Bucky can say anything Trey is sliding up to them and Darcy is wrapping her arms around his torso a fixed bright smile on her face.

“Trey, hi! I didn’t know you were here.” Darcy’s voice is unusually high and if Bucky hadn’t been with HYDRA for seventy years he would’ve flinched.

“Darcy, it’s good to see you.” Trey nods coolly in greeting only sparing Bucky a passing but interested look. “How’ve you been? Still working for Foster?”

Darcy grits her teeth as Trey takes on a patronizing tone glancing towards the now sleeping Jane slumped over the bar. Sometimes, she wonders what was going through her mind when she decided to date the asshole. It was really all his side comments and how he would always put Jane and sometimes even Thor down and saying how she could do so much better yet at the same time constantly bring up how she just wasn’t good enough, it made no sense. It was a psychological mind fuck being around him.

“I’m doing great and yes, I’m still working for Jane. In fact Jane’s been doing amazing work with the Einstein-Rosen Bridge especially now that Thor’s back. Thor’s actually in Scandinavia right now with some professors going through his mythology just trying to clear things up.” Darcy tries to smile but she feels as if it comes across more as baring her teeth viciously.

No one brings up her family, criticizes them harshly, and gets away with it.

“That’s great. Didn’t think I’d actually see you here, since, you know, you’re not actually useful in the science department.” Trey’s voice is slightly strained like he’s trying his best to real in all the demeaning comments he wants to make to her. Bucky tense under her at his words and tone and Darcy turns to look at him slightly surprised like she forgot he was there.

Trey’s eyes flicker from her to Bucky and Darcy gets the hint.

“This is Bucky…” Darcy starts of strong and sort of fades out like a song floundering under the disbelieving look Trey starts to give her. Like he suspects her of lying when she’s going to say boyfriend, like she isn’t good enough. And yeah, she may be lying but he doesn’t know that and she is more than good enough. Isn’t she?

“I’m Darcy’s boyfriend.” Bucky speaks strong and looks Trey right in the eyes when he looks over as Bucky speaks up. Bucky holds out a hand and Trey cautiously takes it.

The small wince Trey lets out when he shakes Bucky’s hand shouldn’t make her pleased, but it does.

“Nice to meet you.” Trey mutters his focus turning back to Darcy. “Thought you sworn off guys last time I saw you?”

“People change.” Darcy answers shortly.

“Clearly.”

“Was there something else you needed?” Bucky asks and despite the fact that he’s sitting is impressively tall and he fills the space with his presence which at the current moment is quite menacing. Darcy almost too busy glaring at Trey turns once again surprised as if in the short amount of time he’s managed to disappear (perhaps those drinks were affecting her more than she thought).

“Uh – um, no -”

That is the first time Darcy has actually seen Trey stutter and her head swivels between the two as if she’s watching an intense tennis match.

“Then I suggest you leave.” Bucky’s suggestion isn’t so much a suggestion as it is an order. “ _Now._ ”

Trey visibly gulps and Darcy’s jaw drops as he turns to leave without a word. The Trey she knew would’ve put a fight and become overly obnoxious and inconsiderate of other people and their feelings. Something cold and metal gently closes her mouth and Darcy belatedly realizes its Bucky’s metal hand as she turns to him.

He looks abashed and Darcy has no idea why.

“Sorry. If that was too forward -”

“You’re my new hero.” She cuts him off and he pauses frowning at her in confusion.

“What?”

“ _That,_ ” Darcy gestures towards where Trey retreated for extra emphasis. “Was so totally awesome.”

“It was?” He doubts her, she can see it but by Gods is she telling the honest truth.

“Seriously, Trey’s the biggest asshole I know and I’ve never seen someone shut him up like you just did.” Darcy all jokes aside looks at Bucky earnestly and says sincerely and completes her praise. “Thank you.”

Bucky smiles – one of his real smiles that she only ever sees when he’s around Steve – and something nice settles in Darcy.

Then Jane straightens abruptly bleary eyed and slurring, “What happened? Never mind, who cares, _Darcy,_ I need to get to the lab I just thought of something amazing.”

 


	3. Darcy + Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: witch!Darcy  
> .  
> .  
> Or:  
> Tony takes Darcy under his engineer wing much to her delight with a little magical help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The magic is extremely subtle, also Maria and Darcy are sisters and this chapter is actually part of a different story I'm writing but I decided to scrap this piece and re-write it to better fit the story but it's still pretty good on its own.

Darcy considers herself to be pretty low on the totem pole of the engineering pool.

One, because she’s a girl and has had some pretty sexist professors/classmates and two, she because spent more time than she should’ve hunting down apothecaries and ingredients for potions she really shouldn’t have been making and that sort of thing creates a pretty strange rep.

But a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do to pay her way through University somehow.

Nevertheless, because her sister is the absolute best sister in the world (Darcy changes her mind briefly about the title when Maria steals her favorite top and Unakite stone necklace) and has connections that Darcy doesn’t even want to know, she gets Stark Industries looking in to her to hire.

_Stark fucking Industries._

Darcy happily sticks her tongue out at graduation when it’s mentioned that she’s been hired by Stark Industries as she’s handed her degree.

Her family goes absolutely nuts with excitement.

.

The first time she meets Tony Stark she’s yelling at one of the other scientists because he in all his bigoted glory thought that she needed someone looking over her shoulder as she works on her state of the art prosthetic and touches something he should not have.

So Tony Stark walks in just as she’s yelling –

_“You are a special kind of idiot aren’t you!”_

– And Mr. Stark claps his hands amusedly and proceeds to fire the scientist Darcy’s yelling at. Just fires him right on the spot for discrimination in the office, that is, until JARVIS the awesome AI that Darcy harbors a secret love for, reminds Mr. Stark that he has signed his company over to Ms. Potts and she has to approve of such a request.

It ruins the dramatic flair but doesn’t affect the outcome because by the next week the guy is gone and Tony Stark is swooping into her small section of the R&D labs nearly every day.

One day, Darcy wakes up late so instead of usually taking the painstakingly long time to pick appropriate work attire and straighten her hair into something not so monstrous throws whatever on and gets on the train before she becomes late for work.

She ignores her coworkers usually disapproving stares which are that day oddly pronounced and gets to work.

Later, when she looks up to see Mr. Stark clearing his throat Darcy looks down at her attire a blushes. Ratty, faded boyfriend jeans with holes in the knees she’s had since she was fifteen, oversized Metallica t-shirt she stole from an ex, black worn down boots she’s had for who knows how long and her hair in two messy braids, stray curls fluttering softly.

“Uh – I don’t usually look like this.” Darcy mumbles and the floating _at work_ are left unsaid in the air.

Mr. Stark just grins at her, “Kid, I think you and I are gonna get on pretty fine. Pack up your stuff you’re moving labs.”

He’s halfway out the door when a startled Darcy shouts a hasty, “Which lab?”

“My lab, of course.”

He doesn’t stop or look back over his shoulder at her but Darcy is certainly sure she’s a sight. Jaw hanging open, eyes glittering.

Eventually Darcy’s gaze moves from the door and lands on the small shot glass on her desk, a picture of a witch flying on her broomstick constellations dotted in the background is printed on the side where she stuffed short branches of Lavender she picked from a larger pot at home.

“Fuck yeah, Lavender for good luck.” Darcy whispers to herself and gleefully packs her things.  

The second Darcy is finished unpacking her stuff in Mr. Stark’s – call me Tony, Mr. Stark makes me feel ughhh – lab she answers her phone after the first ring already knowing who’s calling.

“Don’t blow anything up or try to take over the world.” Maria says in her ear then hangs up.


	4. Darcy + Natasha ft. Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> I’m having problems with a guy.
> 
> Like his dead body won’t fit in this bag kind of problems or you like him problems?
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Or: Darcy discloses her feelings to Natasha while they’re sparring.
> 
> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't think of anyway to expand this, so this is where it goes I suppose

.

Darcy grunts hard when Natasha slams her back onto the matt for the umpteenth time.

The smirk Natasha sends her as she stares down at her from above is kinda hot but it also makes her want to wipe it off her face – with her foot. Instead, Darcy opts to glare and stick her tongue out childishly. Natasha chuckles and sits down leaning over one of her legs to stretch.

Darcy huffs and sits up to join her in her stretching. Natasha hadn’t been teaching her how to fight for long but long enough for Darcy to know that stretching is essential if she wanted to be able to walk normally the next day.

“What’s on your mind, Darcy?” The question is unexpected and throws Darcy slightly off kilter at the suddenness.

“What do you mean?”

Natasha having switched to the other leg turns her head to her and raises an eyebrow, “You were distracted while we sparred. Don’t think I didn’t notice.”

Darcy rolls her eyes and adopts an obnoxious adolescent tone, “ _Ok, mom._ ”

Natasha gives her an unimpressed look.

Sighing Darcy hesitantly speaks, “I’m having problems with a guy.”

“Like his dead body won’t fit in this bag kind of problems or you like him problems?” There’s no pause when Natasha replies and Darcy’s only slightly impressed. Only slightly because nothing will ever top the time she actually witnessed Natasha make a baby Agent unconscious with just her thighs. That was the kind of level of fighting Darcy was working up to.

What girl _wouldn’t_ want to render a man unconscious with just their thighs?

“The latter,” Darcy then pauses, lips pursed in contemplation. “But would you be opposed to helping me out if it was the former?”

“I’ll always have a big enough bag to help you, sestra.”

Darcy won’t deny – regardless of how morbid the statement is especially considering the fact that Natasha’s a spysassin – that it warms her heart to hear it.

“Tell me about this guy.” Natasha more or less demands. Darcy complies because one, she’s not stupid and two, keeping things from Natasha never works out; she always finds out in the end.

“It’s nothing, just a stupid crush really.” Darcy mutters.

And if possible, Natasha looks at her even more unimpressed than before.

Darcy exhales and changes positions to stretch her back, “He’s – well, he’s not exactly of sound mind.”

She has no idea why in the hell that was the first thing she said to describe him, yet at the same time it’s utterly true. Plus, that was kinda the reason why she was holding herself back from making a move. Darcy’s a feminist, meaning everyone’s equal regardless of sex, therefore she has no qualms about making the first move.

But, this guy that she likes, this funny, smart, exuding sadness out of practically every fucking pore, great, amazing guy just might become skittish around her and flee if he ever finds out she likes him. Likes him, like romantically, with feelings. And to be honest, she’d rather be friends with him than have no relationship at all with him.

“That doesn’t sound like a very good quality to have, Darcy.” Natasha obviously points out and stares at her impassively.

“I’m friends with you and you’re not exactly of sound mind.”

“I’m always of sound mind.” Natasha shoots back without pause and changes positions.

Darcy gives her a doubtful look. “Debatable.”


End file.
